


Everyday Shenanigans

by ChibiKittens



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BittyBones, But you can self-insert if you want :3, Fluff, Game Grumps - Freeform, No Angst, no reader, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKittens/pseuds/ChibiKittens
Summary: They weren't sure what to expect coming home that day, but it sure wasn't this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just joined today, and this is my first story here, so I hope you guys like it!  
> In this short, there is a video mentioned and the tale revolves around it. It's a short ~2mins, and it can be seen here,  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0GscbnXz6U  
> The video's audio is from Game Grumps, and it's animator is Tithinian.  
> The Humans were named by my sister

A screech of tires was what announced their arrival. A small, silver car zipped along the pavement and slowly turned into a small parking garage, driving along slowly into an open slot, the car stopped and gave a short sputtering hum as it powered down.  
With a soft sigh, a short tan person leaned over and climbed out of the vehicle, their hair slightly frazzled and clothes a little less than pristine. With two hands placed on their back, they lurched forward and almost purred in relief as they felt their back crack and loosen up. 

"Ahh..." 

Rubbing their eyes, they quickly locked their car and began to walk out. Two sharp beeps reassured them that their car was locked before they dragged themselves back outside, only for them to push through the doors of their apartment complex and enter the refreshingly warm entrance lobby.

On the way to their home, they passed by one of their neighbors. As they passed, he gave them a sleepy smile and greeting, and despite being tired themselves, they perked up a tad and offered them a short wave. They passed along their own ways, and Jack shifted their pack and fished out a key from the side pocket. 

They looked down at it and smiled warmly. Effra, their roommate, always complained of how they placed it in the flimsy pocket, always saying how it'll fall out one day and that they should get a key chain before they end up getting locked out of their home.  
They let a short laugh escape them as they stuck the key into the lock and turned it. A short click and it was unlocked. Jack tossed the key carelessly into their jacket pocket this time, and paused as they heard faint voices trailing out from the opening door.

"Awwoohohh..."

they felt themselves tense as the odd moan echoed out from the apartment, and hesitantly, they stepped through and carefully placed their pack by the door.  
"Uhh, hey guys, I'm home, uhh..."  
They hesitated to ask if everything was alright. After all, it was so quiet that they could have simply misheard, and it wouldn't be the first time Jacky thought they saw or heard something after a long days work. Shaking off their worry, they started to shuffle down the hallway that connected to the living room.

"I'm gunna step on youuuuu!"

They stopped again as the voice rang out into the hall. It was deep, yet instead of seeming threatening, it sounded rather...goofy? That can't be right...

"Here it comes!"

Their heart lurched as they stumbled forward in a hurry. The voice had spoken, and had been talking about stepping on someone? Who...?  
Oh no.  
Wait.

"Penne?!" Jack called out. Penne was the only one who they could imagine this weird voice wanting to step on, or even being able to. The thing about Penne was that he wasn't Human. He was their Papyrus type Bitty. An adorable little cotton-fluff who never failed to brighten their or their roommates day. Yet they both knew that not everyone respected the little, inch tall skeletons. Too often would they hear of the horrible things that some owners put their bitties through, and they both worried that, someday, the same might happen to their little Penne should a cruel Human stumble upon him.

Skidding into the living room, Jack placed a snarl on their face as they prepared to fight off whatever threat was trying to harm their friend.  
"Hold on, Penne, I'm-"

They paused, eyes widening as they finally took in the scene in the room. In front of them was Effra and Penne, both safe from harm and appearing quite happy too. Though what was odd was that Effra was on her knees like an animal, one hand raised as she looked down at Penne with a silly expression. Said Bitty was posing heroically. Behind them, an open laptop was playing a video.  
Both continued on with their shenanigans, neither noticing Jack standing there with how engrossed in their little game they were. Taking a moment to try and figure out what was going on, Jacky peered at the laptop and watched a familiar animation play out.  
"Oh gods..." They murmured, disbelieving yet wondering how this hasn't happened yet considering her roomies.

It was a Game Grumps animation.  
A Shadow of the Colossus animation, where the main character was fighting against the now doofy giant as the grumps provided it with silly dialogue throughout the battle.

"Aaaand I stepped on you!"

Turning back to the 'battle', she saw Penne draw back on an imaginary bow and shoot and imaginary arrow at the 'Colossus', who had not, in fact, managed to step on the little warrior.

"YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT THE GREAT PENNE!!!"

They choked back a laugh as they heard Penne trailing far off script, yet Effra seemed not to care. In fact, she seemed to be stifling her own giggles as they went on with their game. After Effra said Jack's favorite bit ( "My foot is huuurting!" ), they decided to make themselves known by laughing loudly.

"O-Oh my god you guys are too much!" They blurted, sliding down the wall and making a show of clutching at their gut as they heaved with laughter.

"Jacky!" Her enthusiastic roomie lit up with happiness, just because they had come home. It warmed Jack seeing someone looking so gleeful that they were present.  
"MY GREAT HUMAN FRIEND JACKY!" Penne greeted excitedly. He turned towards them and posed dramatically.  
"LOOK! I, THE GREAT PENNE, WILL WIN THIS FIGHT AGAINST THE FEARSOME COLOSSUS!"

Effra took the momentary distraction to gently swipe at the Bitty, yet he sidestepped it with ease. She seemed shocked, then, seeing Jack's expression, crumbled down into a pile of giggles.

"SEE?! ONCE AGAIN HAS THE GREAT PENNE CONQUERED SUCH A DAUNTING TASK!"

Jack stepped closer, still huffing in amusement as they sat close by and hugged Effra and Penne close.  
"You two...are too silly. It's perfect."  
Penne blushed at the comment while Effra fake-struggled in their grasp before giving in and accepting the cuddles.  
"Aww, Jacky! I didn't know you were getting so soft!"  
"Pfftt, you wish, enjoy it while it lasts egg-head."

As all three sat together happily, the laptop on the nearby coffee-table automatically loaded the next video in line.  
Which, of course, was another animated colossus video.  
"TIME FOR ROUND TWO! I HOPE YOU ARE READY TO BE DEFEATED BY THE GREAT PENNE AGAIN!"  
Jack and Effra exchanged a glance and a smirk, both turning back to the energetic Bitty right as the video began to play.

"It's on, little dude."


End file.
